


Then There Were None

by XenobladeWarrior1958



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Dark, Depression, Fire, Gen, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenobladeWarrior1958/pseuds/XenobladeWarrior1958
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucine was a normal girl, with parents and a home... Until everything went up in the flames of tragedy. Finding the ninja to blame, Lucine accepts an offer she can't refuse; working for Lord Garmadon, she learns the art of assassination, planning to kill the people she believes to be guilty. Will the ninja escape from harm? Or will Lucine find her revenge? Co-written with do0m, an author not currently on AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our tale begins innocently enough, but Lucine's story hinges on a downward spiral in the beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there all! This is a very, VERY DARK STORY. The original note at the beginning is as follows:  
> So, I've decided to start a new story! And this is a special story! Even if I get reviews begging me to stop, I'M NOT GOING TO! (insert evil laugh here) A note about my co-writer:  
> do0m is as insane as me. Here's the warning we came up with:  
> To the faint of heart and wimps; EVACUATE THE PREMISES NOW. In this story, there will be a MINIMUM of four character deaths. Read at your own risk.  
> We am not responsible for the following: Hurling, crying your eyes out, fainting, losing your sanity, suicide, an urge to jump off of very tall things, a magnetic attraction to knives, etc, etc.

Lucine's P.O.V.

I'm running around my kitchen, making last minute preparations. Everything, absolutely every small thing  _ had _ to be perfect. My parents were finally coming home.

My dad is a big businessman, always on trips for his company and working extra hours. My mom is an important politician who traveled everywhere, leaving me at home to take care of myself. Today, though, is my birthday, one of the few, special days of the year both came home.

As I put out the last bowl of salad, I frown. My nose twitches as a rotten smell rises to it. What is it? Checking the fridge, I shrug. It wasn't the food. "I'll just ask mom and dad later." I decide.

The bell rings and I ran to find my mom there, smiling. I hug her tightly, and my mother just laughs. "Is your father here yet?" She asks.

"Not yet." I answer happily. Then, I look at the table and smack my forehead. "I forgot the carbonated water!"

"It's okay, sweetie." My mother insists, but I shake my head.

"I'll get it." I reply, grabbing my jacket. "Be back soon!" Nothing could go wrong.

**You're probably thinking, how is this dark? Wait, there's MORE!**

I'm walking home quickly, just waiting to see my parents. I stop when I'm almost there, sniffing the air. Burning? What food could've burned that badly?

I peek behind the corner, only for my eyes to fill with tears. My apartment building is the source, and the fire there had consumed everything. Dead bodies were piling up, and of them I saw my parents. I drop my bags and sag to my knees, tears on my cheeks.

Looking again, I notice four people dressed in odd clothing standing in front. One of them looks to the other. "The building's finished." I dug my fingernails into my palms-  _ They _ did this?!

Before the other could respond, I shouted, "BASTARDS!" They tried to see where I was, but I was hidden by another building. "You  _ ugly _ , idiot bastards! You deserve to die!"

"What are you talking about?" The first shouts, but I disregard his statement.

"You absolute  _ imbeciles _ ! If my weapons hadn't melted in the flames, I would have your heads!" I scream, my tears running down to my neck. I turn and run for the woods, crying all the while.

I reach an oak tree which I climb before sobbing. My home, my family, it's all gone. And it's not even their fault; it's the stupid ass guys from back there. I wasn't kidding about killing them; I kept two guns in the house and had swiss army knives in my room. But without those, I couldn't do anything about it.

A sound from below draws my attention. Slipping down, I look around to find a black-skinned man standing by the tree. I gasp and back away, but he holds up his hand. "I am not here to hurt you, merely to give you what you desire."

"Which is?" I don't trust him. In fact, I might not trust anyone ever again.

"The lives of the ninja." He answers simply, and I freeze. "You said you wanted their heads, and I can help you get them."

"And in return?" I ask. A lesson I have been taught is nothing in this world is free, nothing at all.

"Become my... protégé. I will teach you, and in return you shall serve me. This includes taking out the ninja, the very people you saw at your home." The man responds.

"Who are you?" I question. The man smiles.

"Lord Garmadon. I myself was wronged by the ninja and their sensei. Their sensei did this to me, and the ninja stole my son from me." Garmadon smiles wider. "What do you say?"

I consider it for less than a second before nodding. "I will serve you. You have my word."


	2. First Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucine's training continues, and her strike against the ninja commences...

Lucine’s P.O.V.

I grit my teeth shivering as Lord Garmadon increases the freezing chill of the ice wasteland. “Concentrate!” He barks.

Nodding, I slash the two Serpentine in front of me and knock out a third. My session ends, and I exit the simulation room, greeted by warmth and Master Garmadon holding a blanket and hot chocolate. “Well done. You have improved.”

“It’s the same as always; not enough.” I protest, sipping the hot chocolate. It warms my skin, but not my ice heart and soul.

Two months have passed since the ninja murdered my parents. Every day I train until I’m exhausted, pushing my limits. Master Garmadon had me train in various scenarios, from fiery volcanoes to barren wastelands and lightning storms. The last test was in a frigid blizzard, when I could barely see anything. It’s all in preparation for the ninja and their powers. More often than not I come back with horrible injuries; the last ‘simulation’ ended with terrible burns up my arms and the other time I was knocked out by blasts of lightning, something Master was not pleased by.

Personally, I find my days are hard, but my nights are when I’m most vulnerable. In my slumber my parents visit, and the ninja continually slaughter them. More than once I wake up in a pool of tears before hitting myself and reminding myself to be stronger. The night before last was one of the worst; their faces swam in front of me, so close, yet hauntingly across a veil.

“You must take more pride in yourself, Lucine. Now, we are going to visit the Serpentine in the City of  Ouroboros.” Master Garmadon tells me.

I raise my eyebrow. Since the ninja took away Master’s Mega-Weapon, I feel the snakes are not as loyal. But not me; I’ll remain loyal to the end. He’ll give me revenge, the very thing I live for. Though, there are times when I wonder what will come next.

On the ride over, I notice Skales down below mumbling something. Of all the Serpentine, he seems the least loyal, and Master has told me more than once to keep an eye on him. Master Garmadon goes down, explaining his idea to visit the Dark Island of legend. I remain in the shadows, watching Skales. He doesn’t  _ appear _ to be doing anything wrong, so I focus on the others.

But once we’re searching, I hear Skales talking with the other Serpentine leaders. “He’ssss without hissss Mega-Weapon! He’ssss vulnerable!”

“But how do we get rid of him?” The Constrictai leader asks. Master Garmadon is busy with the pilot, so I draw out one of my throwing knives, just in case.

Unfortunately, I’m too late, and Skales pushes Master Garmadon out of the helicopter. But as the Serpentine celebrate, I push Skales and the Constrictai leader down so they also fall. “One word against Master Garmadon and you two follow them.” I growl to the other two Serpentine leaders. They have brains, so they nod. “Pilot! Take us down to the water.”

Once we’re on the surface of the water, I pull Master Garmadon back inside. “Traitors.” He mumbles under his breath.

“Are you alright, Master?” I insist.

“I am fine.” He turns to the other Serpentine on the helicopter. “Betray me, and I will have Lucine take you out as painfully as she knows how.” He threatens.

Still, the Venomari leader makes another attempt, giving me a reason to flip him over and out of the helicopter. The Hypnobrai leader trembles and I push him over as well. “You’ll also have a watery grave unless you obey. Understood?” I ask the pilot.

“Y-yessss misssss, ma’am.” He stammers.

Eventually, we give up on the island. Returning to Ouroboros, the Serpentine are surprised when none of their leaders are with us. “Serpentine!” Master Garmadon yells. “Your leaders tried mutiny, and discovered something.” He motions to me and I walk forward. “This is my protégé, and as seen by your now dead leaders, is  _ quite _ skilled. Any attempts on my life will result in her taking action.”

The Serpentine actually tremble in fear now. I smile grimly and a few look terrified. Master and I return to the woods, where he gives me a folder.

“Lucine, it is time. The first target I give you is the ice ninja.” Master Garmadon tells me.

“His name is Zane, correct?” I ask, looking through the file.

“Yes, and it he is a robot. The hardest to defeat, as he cannot die.” Master sighs, but I purse my lips.

_ If he’s a robot, he’s likely programmed to do what the ninja say. Not worth killing. _ “We can change him. Have him serve you.” I suggest. Master Garmadon grins.

“Truly, Lucine, I am surprised you are not my own daughter. Yes, do that.” He urges. But inside, I know if I have lost my pity, I have at least not lost my mercy.

Two hours later...

I position myself in the trees, remaining silent. Before I left, Master gave me a small jewel which I tied around my neck.

_ Remember, when you wear this, you will appear however you wish. Use this to your advantage in the field. _ Master Garmadon had told me.

Right now, even as I’m in jeans and a regular shirt, the gemstone conceals me with a cloak. The Serpentine are drawing out the ninja into the area. They effortlessly defeat the snakes, and I continue to wait.

“Well, we’re done here!” The blue says cheerfully, but the red shakes his head.

“It was too easy. Something’s not right.” He replies.

_ Smart boy. _ I praise silently before speaking. “You’re right.”

The ninja try to find me, but I laugh. “You won’t see me unless I want you to.”

“Zane, can you track her?” The black ninja asks. The white ninja’s eyes change to red, and I grin.

Taking out the special gun Master gave me, I aim and shoot the white ninja. The others are surprised, but the blue snorts.

“That won’t hurt Zane!” He insists.

_ Just wait and see. _ I promise. Sure enough, the bugs from the bullet short-circuit the white ninja and he falls over.

“Zane!” The other ninja run over, but I pull out a small tube and fire once for each standing ninja. They groan and sink to the ground.

Once everyone’s passed out, I jump to the ground. “A little help, please?” Two Serpentine immediately pick up the robot ninja, and we get him onto the helicopter. “How long will the bugs last?” I ask the Serpentine who designed them.

“A few hourssss, misssss.” He says.

“Then let’s get back quickly.” I tell him. The sooner his programming is re-written, the sooner he will be free from the ninja’s control.

In the lab...

Master Garmadon and I are in the Serpentine’s underground lab, where the robot ninja in lying on the table. His panel is open, revealing all sorts of switches.

Carefully, a Serpentine flips the robot’s ‘memory’ switch to off position. The robot relaxes from its tense state, but just to be safe, I clip off the switch from the wires, sticking it in my pocket. They also attach a switch which will turn him off if his panel opens.

“Now, when he awakens, this is what you will tell him.” Master Garmadon hands me a file, and once the robot is in a room, sleeping in the bed, I read the papers, and prepare myself for the act.


	3. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucine's deception succeeds, and together she and Zane prepare for their assault on the ninja.

Zane’s P.O.V.

I open my eyelids as I regain consciousness. There is a sharp pain in my head, but it soon leaves, and I realize I am lying in a soft bed.

Clearing my thoughts, I attempt to remember where I am, but nothing comes to me. No parents, relatives, or even a name to call my own. I am confused, yet something else calls my attention.

By my bed is a figure. Her head is bowed, as if in deep mourning. She seems to be familiar, but I am still unable to figure out who she is. I rise from the bed, and try to speak. Words escape me, and the only sound I am able to produce is a very soft, short cough.

Nevertheless, the girl lifts her head immediately at the small noise. Her lips lift into a wide smile, and she clasps my hand with hers. “Zane! You’re alright.” She whispers happily, a single tear running down her cheek. Is that my name?

“Who... who are you?” I ask politely. The girl’s smile fades as she looks into my eyes.

“Oh no. Zane, say you can remember me. Please.” She begs, crying. Her expression screams for me to lie, to pacify her, but I cannot.

“I... cannot remember anything. Not even my name.” I murmur looking down in disappointment.

The girl squeezes my hand comfortingly. “Zane, it doesn’t matter. You’re safe now.” She tells me. “I’ll help you remember. I promise.”

Lucine’s P.O.V.

Quickly, I launch into the cover story. “Our mother died shortly after my birth. You raised me, even though you were only two years older. Our poor father was shaken by Mum’s death, but he still cared for us. Our father was a scientist, and you often helped him in the shop.”

“Two days ago, however, our house was set aflame by... the ninja.” I sniff, wiping away a tear from remembering  _ mine _ burn. “We... we tried t-to get f-father out o-of the h-house, but h-he was s-stuck under the r-rumble... And my ankle had been injured...” I stop, grasping Zane’s hand. “Y-you saved me but o-on the w-way out, a p-piece of the falling building h-hit you. Y-you p-passed out just a-as we e-exited the house...”

Zane remains silent. He wipes away my tears slowly. “What happened, sister?”

“I w-was so scared... Then Master appeared.” I steadied my voice. “Master Garmadon found me in the woods, trying to revive you. He called for his Serpentine to bring us to his cavern and gave me treatment. You’ve been unconscious since then.”

“Who is Master Garmadon?” Zane asks.

“He is another who was hurt by the  _ ninja _ .” The last word I spit out. “His son was taken and told his father was evil, by Master’s own brother. Master Garmadon will help us gain our revenge for our father’s death.”

Nodding, Zane stands. “Where is Master Garmadon?”

“Wait!” I attempt to push Zane back to the bed. “Rest, brother. I will get him later. But you need to rest.”

Zane shakes his head. “But we must,”

“It will not help if you are tired. Please, rest.” I insist. Zane complies and lies back down, while I exit the room.

I lean against the door and close my eyes. Everything inside me is screaming how this is wrong; whether how he is a ninja and I should be killing him or how this...  _ manipulation _ is worse than killing him.

_ You’re saving his life! Master would have had you kill him! _ A voice tells me.

_ But you’re twisting his memories. _ Another reminds.  _ Who prefers that? _

Shaking my head, I walk down the hall and walk into the room at the end. Waiting inside is Master Garmadon, sitting at a table. “Well?”

“He believed me.” I swallowed hard after remembering talking to Zane.

“Good.” Master Garmadon stands, handing me several shruikens. “These are his weapons; he should remember how to remember use them. Meet me by the simulation room.”

“Yes, Master.” I quickly return to Zane’s room, where he sits in his bed.

“I need to ask... what is your name?” Zane asked kindly.

“Lucine. Master Garmadon wishes to see you.” I intend to leave, but Zane pulls me close.

“Sister... I am so sorry for forgetting about you.” Zane rubs my back. “I promise to never forget you ever again.”

Tears spring to my eyes and I force myself to not push him away. Instead of speaking, I allow Zane to hold me for a few more moments before pulling back. “Master Garmadon needs us at the simulation room.”

Zane nods, and I lead him to where Master Garmadon waits. He gestures to the room, and I enter with Zane following. “Begin simulation!” Master Garmadon calls from the control room. Several of the Serpentine appear, and our battlefield is revealed; a sweltering desert, likely to test the fact Zane was the ninja of ice. I pull out one of my short swords from my side and hand Zane his shruikens. He twirls them in his hand, confident.

“Ready, brother?” I asked.

“Always, sister.” Zane expertly threw a shruiken into one of the Serpentine, and it fell the second the weapon touched it.

Together, we fought the Serpentine in the simulation. The heat didn’t seem to faze Zane as much as I’d have guessed, but by the time we’re around halfway through the swarm I’m about to die of heat exhaustion. This is one of the longest training sessions, likely to test Zane’s abilities in the field firsthand.

So it’s not surprising when a Serpentine comes from behind, I earn a decent slice on my back. I manage to hold back a gasp of pain, but mere moments after the injury Zane grabs the Serpentine and snaps its neck. “Lucine!” Angered, he chops down several more Serpentine, even after the simulation ends.

“Zane! Stand down.” Master Garmadon commands. Only then does Zane stop. Grunting I hobble over to the exit, assisted by Zane. “Well done, Zane. Lucine, you require more practice.”

“She requires medical attention.” Zane hissed.

“I’ve... done worse.” I rasped.

Nevertheless Zane practically carries me to the medical room where my wound is stitched. While I’m there, my older wounds are checked and they apply medicine to burns from a simulation earlier in the week. A few minutes later, I’m able to relax in my room. Zane was meditating in his, so it’s not surprising Master Garmadon chose to visit me with a file in hand.

“Our next assignment?” I asked.

“The ninja are weakened. You must show them our power.” Master Garmadon replied. “Scare them, but for now, do not kill.”

“Simple enough.” I grab my necklace. “When?”

“Tomorrow. The Serpentine will open for you.” Master Garmadon leaves, and I lie in my bed, waiting for the battle.


	4. Time for Battle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first assault on the ninja, but afterward, Lucine's mind is elsewhere.

“What do you mean Zane’s gone?!” Nya screamed. The ninjas seemed reluctant to speak until Kai finally decided to take one for the team and answer.

“Nya, we don’t know what happened! We beat the Serpentine, but then someone appeared, and we were shot with tranquillizer darts! The next thing I remember is waking up here.” He told her.

“It’s not like we were  _ trying _ to get Zane captured!” Cole added.

“This is bad. We need to find him.” Nya rushed to the computer, trying to use Zane’s locator, but the signal came up empty.

“Ninja, without the fourth guardian, the prophecy of the Green Ninja cannot be fulfilled.” Sensei Wu warned.

“Yes, Sensei.” The three ninja bowed, and went to the deck. However, none felt able to train without their missing brother.

“Ugh, I hate waiting! We need to find Zane!” Cole grunted.

“Yeah, well, we can’t do that, since we have no idea where he is!” Jay pointed out.

“Alright, just stop!” Kai stood. “Listen, it’s only a matter of time before that person attacks again with the Serpentine. If we capture him, we’ll be able to find Zane.”

The other two nodded. “For now, I guess all we can do is train.” Jay noted. Lloyd came out and the four trained until a siren went off.

“The Serpentine are attacking a remote village.” Nya told them, coming out.

“Let’s go!” The ninja, minus Lloyd, went down, fighting. This time, the ninja found themselves surrounded.

“Ugh, three ninja is way harder!” Kai muttered, cutting down a Venomari.

“Too bad, you’ll soon be  _ two _ !” A voice whispered.

The Serpentine began to fall back, and two familiar figures stepped forward; one was wearing a cloak, and the other was in a white assassin suit.

Lucine’s P.O.V.

I have to admit, the faces of the ninja are assuming. Their horror of finding Zane next to me is also gut retching; I don’t know if the memory wipe is permanent, or if an image could trip it. I feel the switch in my pocket and reassure myself.

“Zane, what’s going on?” The black ninja asks.

“I do not know how you know my name, but I do not care!” Zane throws two shruikens at them, and though they dodge it’s obvious they won’t attack.

“Snap out of it, Zane!” The red calls.

I pull out my throwing knives before remembering our order to not kill. Still, Master didn’t say we couldn’t  _ harm _ them. I throw my knife at the blue’s arm, and he shouted in pain. Zane follows with more of his shruikens, and the battle begins.

While the ninja refuse to harm Zane, they have no trouble attacking me. It’s me they focus on; probably believing if I go down then Zane will ‘come to his senses’. Ha. As if. And either way, they can’t do that much to me.

What they  _ are _ able to do is restrain me. The red grabs me from behind, and hits a pressure point on my back. I hold back a scream as I feel my body grow limp. I remain conscious, and the other two ninja knock out Zane.

“Quick, get his panel open already and flip his memory switch to on!” The black orders, holding Zane’s limbs.

“Uh, guys, there’s just  _ one _ problem with flipping Zane’s memory switch back on.” The blue says uneasily.

“Which is?!” The red yells.

“IT’S NOT THERE!” The blue answers.

Regaining my ability to move, I jerk away from the red ninja’s grip. Zane’s panel closes, and he attempts to get away as well, but the black ninja keeps his grip tight. “Lucine! Sister, I need your help!”

With Zane’s words, the ninja are stunned, giving me the time I need to throw two more knives at the black ninja. The first misses, but the second hits the black ninja on his waist. He grunts, and Zane breaks his grip before flipping him over.

Drawing back, I look at Zane. “Brother, I believe our work here is done.”

He hesitates, but after a moment Zane nods. The ninja come closer, but I throw a smoke device at the ground, giving us the cover we need. We leave the scene of battle and the ninja stay, trying to find where we are.

“Lucine! Zane!” Our coms go off. Master Garmadon comes to the screen. “Return to the base at once!”

“Yes, Master Garmadon.” I turn off my com, sighing. We make our way back, choosing to be silent.

That night...

While Zane sleeps, I stare at the ceiling. From my pocket I draw out Zane’s memory switch. It’s just a switch melded to wires, but it holds everything about Zane’s true life. I squeeze it tightly, and roll over, falling asleep.

Only to wake up screaming minutes later. My parents were there, burning in front of me with the red ninja controlling the flames. I couldn’t do anything, as Zane had encased me inside a block of ice, but no matter how high the flames reach, the ice refused to met. I could even  _ feel _ the heat as it rose, simultaneously burning and freezing my insides.

Holding myself, I attempt to control my breathing. “Lucine?” I stop breathing, looking at the connecting door. Zane is standing there with a worried look on his face. “I heard you scream.”

“I-It was nothing.” I murmur.

“Lucine, what happened?” Zane walks to my bed, sitting down. When I remain silent, he guesses and gets some of it right. “Do you dream of father and the fire?”

I stay quiet, and Zane rubs my back. “When you’re ready, we can talk about it.” He whispers, leaving.

I bury my face in my pillow when he’s gone, sobbing. I have the perfect brother, and I’m getting revenge for my parents’ death. I should be happy.

But why do I feel so terrible?


	5. One Down, Two to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a character dies, but not without affecting Lucine. So the faint of heart may wish to vacate the room, and not return... since this will be a recurring event.

No P.O.V.

Lucine and Zane were in their daily training session when Lord Garmadon interrupted. “Enough. It is time for more pressing matters.”

Stopping, the two exited the simulation room. “Master, which ninja will we kill?” Lucine asked.

“Take out their leader, Cole. But be careful. They will no doubt be uneasy after your attack, so do not face them in battle. Attempt to draw them out.” Lord Garmadon left, and Zane looked at Lucine.

“Sister, do you have any ideas?” He asked.

Lucine pondered his question then nodded. “I think my necklace will come in handy.” She said, fingering the gem around her neck.

On Destiny’s Bounty...

Everyone on the ship was quiet. Since hearing Zane’s words, especially when he had called the assassin next to him ‘sister’, and seeing his memory switch gone, they’d near given up hope on turning him back to normal.

“I don’t get it! Why would they take Zane?” Kai grumbled.

“Obviously, they’re picking us off one by one! They’re going to brainwash us unless we do something.” Jay answered frantically.

“Well, what  _ can _ we do?” Nya pointed out. “We don’t know  _ who _ that girl was, or where they’re keeping Zane!”

An all-out war of arguments was averted when Cole’s cell phone rang. Picking it up, he noticed the caller I.D. “Dad, what’s wrong?”

“Cole, I need to see you.” Lucine was on the other end, but her gem had morphed her voice to sound exactly like Cole’s father. “People have been acting strangely, and a Serpentine came out of nowhere!”

“Just stay there.” Cole hung up, and explained the situation to the others.

“That’s not a good idea! What if that wasn’t your dad?” Nya pointed out.

“Can’t we trace the signal to find out?” Lloyd asked. Realizing he was right, Nya plugged Cole’s phone into the mainframe and began to track the call. It came to Cole’s house, and she sighed in relief.

“Alright, we’re good.” Nya told him.

“I’ll come back as soon as I can.” Cole assured them, taking the Ninja Tank.

On the other end, Lucine smiled at Zane. Muffles came from the background, but they ignored the struggling figure. “Get ready.” Lucine said to Zane, who nodded.

Five minutes later, Cole arrived. Lucine answered the door as his father. “Dad, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Come on in, I’ll make some tea.” Lucine answered. Nodding, Cole walked into the living room, sitting down on the sofa.

“Why’d you ask me to come?” Cole asked.

“Can’t a father want to see his own son?” Lucine asked, trying to not look at the closet nearby. “But I do have a reason. I’m worried about you.”

“I’m fine, dad.” Cole insisted.

“Cole, you can’t fool me.” Lucine replied. “And I’m worried because you’re directly in the line of fire. What if something happens?”

“Look, I love that you’re worried about me. But right now, things are happening, and I’m needed on the Bounty.” Cole said in an aggravated tone.

A small noise came from the closet, and Cole looked puzzled. Lucine shifted, looking at it as well. “Ah. I think it’s some rats.”

“Huh. I can check it if you want.” Cole offered.

“That would be great. Thank you.” Lucine rose, getting behind Cole as he approached the closet. As he turned the knob, she removed her gem.

Cole gasped as he saw his father, bound and gagged to a chair. “What the,” He spun around, only to find a saber at his throat. Lucine smiled.

“So easy. I imitate him quite well, wouldn’t you agree?” She asked sweetly.

“No.” Cole growled.

“I wasn’t asking you.” Lucine responded. Too late, Cole tried to run, but Zane grabbed the back of his ninja suit.

“I think my sister did very well. She certainly fooled you and your friends.” Zane pointed out.

Lucine sliced Cole’s chest open, and he shouted in agony. Cole’s father struggled, trying to get free, but it only served to burn his wrists. “You took away my father.” Lucine hissed. “And in return, my brother and I shall take your life!” Two more slices and Cole could barely move. Zane dropped him on the ground, daring for him to speak.

Cole’s father, spitting out his gag at last, pleaded with them. “Please! Not Cole. If you want, you can kill me, just not him.”

Lucine gave him a sad smile. “I know you will feel pain. But your son is a murderer and has torn too many people asunder.” With one final slash, Cole stopped breathing.

“No!” Cole’s father continued to struggle, and Lucine cut his bonds. He tried to attack, only for Zane to knock him out.

“Let us go.” Zane walked outside, but Lucine hesitated. Crouching down, she looked at Cole’s dead figure, bleeding out, and over to unconscious his father.

Her lip quivering, she whispered softly, “I’m sorry. This had to be done.” She left, trying to not look back.

Hours later...

Lou awoke, but kept his eyes closed. “It was all a dream. It didn’t happen.” He promised himself. Opening his eyes, however, revealed the bled out corpse beside him. Crying, he hugged the lifeless figure which was his son.

Far away, Lord Garmadon chuckled. “Well done, Lucine and Zane. Rest for now.” His students nodded, bowing as they left.


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of Cole's death reaches the remaining ninja, and Zane and Lucine are allotted rest for their success. But how does this affect our two assassins?

The ninja were in the control room, worried. Cole had been gone for two hours, without a single word about his well-being. Finally, the com screen lit up. Nya rushed over, typing, and everyone paled as they realized it wasn’t Cole. “Mr. Brookstone, is everything okay?” Nya asked.

“No!” Cole’s father was frantic, and his next words shocked everyone. “Cole’s dead!”

“What happened?” Nya insisted.

“A cloaked assassin tied me up and hid me in my closet! The next thing I know, Cole’s jumped by the assassin and Zane!” Cole’s father told her.

The ninja gaped at each other. There was no longer any doubt Zane was on their enemy’s side. “Did they hurt you?” Kai asked.

“No. They left me alone.” Cole’s father snorted. “The assassin had the  _ gall _ to apologize to me!”

“We’ll find them.” Jay promised. The call ended and Kai swore.

“I need to rip that girl apart!” He growled.

“You’re not alone.” Jay hissed, cracking his knuckles.

“Guys, rushing in won’t do us any favors. It would do more harm than good.” Nya pointed out.

“First Zane, now Cole.” Lloyd murmured. “Who’s next?”

Elsewhere...

Lucine was fast asleep. For once, she wasn’t having a nightmare; since Cole’s death she hadn’t even gotten small chills from her dreams. It was dreamless, it was peaceful, and Lucine was able to get her required rest.

Zane, meditating as he did not need to sleep, opened his eyes as he heard Lucine in the other room. He waited for her to rise, but when she didn’t, he closed his eyes again. He was glad; the past several nights, he heard her tossing and turning, screaming out in her sleep. Whenever Zane confronted her, Lucine would either deny it or brush off his concerns, claiming it was nothing to worry about.

Sighing, Zane opened his eyes.  _ It isn’t fair. _ He thought to himself.  _ Lucine is plagued constantly by nightmares, while I never have to worry about getting them. _ It struck him as wrong, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

Getting up, he checked again on Lucine. She was stretched out on her bed, breathing evenly and not moving except for when she occasionally turned over. Smiling, he exited their joined rooms and walked into the hallway. A few Serpentine met him down the hallway, quickly getting out of his way. It puzzled Zane; why were they frightened of him? Apart from the simulations where he needed to fight them for training, he was always polite to them.

Stepping outside, Zane looked out at the stars. He wished he could remember his parents-  _ their parents _ \- he reminded himself, but Zane knew it would run the risk of the terrible nightmares Lucine had.

_ Still, _ Zane reminded himself,  _ maybe then it would be easier to understand Lucine and my past better. _

“Zane?” Lord Garmadon came forward. “Awake at this hour?”

“I am unable to sleep. Lucine, at least, is.” Zane murmured. “Master?”

“Can I help you with something?” Lord Garmadon asked.

“Why do the Serpentine here fear me?” Zane questioned. “Apart from the training sessions, I try to be kind to them, but they seem...”

“Terrified?” Lord Garmadon laughed, surprising Zane. “While you were unconscious the leaders of the Serpentine attempted to kill me and claim control. There is a reason their clans do not have leaders. Each of them was killed by Lucine, thrown off the helicopter while we were searching for a mysterious island.”

“So, why would they fear me?” Zane insisted.

“They  _ don’t _ . While you did kill many in your first simulation, Lucine is the one they fear. Likely they believe if they harm you or even look at you the wrong way, she will act.” Lord Garmadon explained.

Zane continued to be confused, but simply nodded to the answer. “Was Lucine always so... violent?”

“I cannot say. When I met her, she seemed much less willing to take action. But she jumped at the chance to gain revenge for your family. I believe Lucine was once much more innocent and kind, but now turns her focus to fighting.” Lord Garmadon replied.

Nodding, Zane went back to his room, careful to not wake Lucine. It wasn’t necessary, as she was already awake. “Something wrong, Zane?” Lucine asked. She looked half-asleep.

Zane chuckled at her appearance. “Nothing. Just go back to sleep.” Lucine yawned, lying back down and falling asleep almost instantly. Smiling, Zane returned to his room, lying down on his own bed and also going to sleep.

The next morning...

Waking early, Zane lay still. He listened, waiting for his sister to rise. When she didn’t, Zane frowned, entering the other room.

His eyes widened as he saw Lucine jerking uncontrollably. She didn’t make a sound, but was tossing and turning violently. “Lucine!” Zane grabbed her shoulders and her eyes flew open. Her eyes narrowed and her fist nearly connected with his stomach before he caught it. “Lucine, stop, it’s me!”

“Z-Zane?” Slowly, Lucine lowered her fist. “Sorry. Reflex.”

“No, it wasn’t.” Zane said firmly. “You had another nightmare.”

“I did?” Lucine asked innocently, but her underlying tone of panic came through clearly.

“Yes, and stop denying it! What happened?” Zane commanded. His look softened. “Sister, I cannot help you if you do not tell me what is wrong.”

Biting her lip, Lucine shook her head. “It was  _ nothing _ . Okay? Just your average nightmare. I’ll be  _ fine _ , Zane.”

Turning away, Zane exited the room. Lord Garmadon was outside, waiting. “Are you both ready for training?”

Zane hesitated. “I am, but Lucine is not. Master, could you give her today off?”

Lord Garmadon looked shocked, but nodded. “Why not? She has worked hard. Meet me at the simulation room for your training in ten minutes.”

Going to his room, Zane lied to Lucine, claiming they could do as they wished. Pulling on his assassin uniform, he went to the training room. The simulation, a fiery volcano, began.

Lucine, dressed normally and still fatigued, walked by and frowned. “I thought we had the day off.”

“ _ You _ do. Zane requested you be free from your training, and I see why. Clearly you need the rest.” Lord Garmadon told her. “Truly, he cares for your well-being.”

Looking out into the simulation room, Lucine sighed. “I’m going back to bed. Is there anything you have for dreamless sleep?”

Lord Garmadon handed her a small bottle. “The potion will ensure 24 hour sleep. I would advise eating beforehand.”

“Thank you, Master.” Bowing and taking the potion, Lucine went to her room, sighing.

_ This feels so wrong. _ Lucine whispered.  _ I’m fine with killing, I guess... But when I killed the black ninja, his eyes... and his father’s eyes... the look in those eyes killed ME. _ Shrugging it off, Lucine ate quickly, chugged the potion down, and fell asleep, thankfully without her usual nightmares.


	7. When the author decides to take initiative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the title deserves some explanation. This story was originally published on fanfiction, and reviewers begged for a certain blue ninja's survival. I think all of you can guess how do0m and I reacted... Major Character Death this chapter.

Sensei Wu looked on as his students were training. Nya had the idea of training specifically to counter Zane and his so-called ‘sister’. Several targets, all moving, were set up on the deck, while the sparring robot was equipped with multiple weapons, such as throwing knives, smoke bombs, and poison spikes.

“Go!” Sensei Wu ordered.

Immediately Lloyd went to the front, letting loose a blast of green energy. He smashed a few targets, but the majority of them were left unscathed. Kai followed up with his sword, taking out two, and Jay made the rear with his nunchucks.

Now the sparing robot sprang to life, firing several knives. The ninja dodged, leaving Nya open to use her Samurai blades. They hit the robot, which slowed.

“Ninja-go!” The three ninja yelled. With that, the sparing robot was torn apart and the ninja looked at it, satisfied.

“Excellent job.” Sensei Wu praised. “But be warned; I doubt our opponents will be as easily felled.”

“Sensei, can I join them?” Nya asked, exiting her mech.

“Yeah, Nya’s Samurai mech can take anything!” Jay said, hitting it. The mech swayed, falling over from the touch and a crunch was heard from within.

“Jay!” Nya went to her mech, sighing. “I’ll need to go into Ninjago City to get it repaired.”

“You’re not going alone.” Kai told her, arms crossed over his chest.

“Kai’s got a point. What if she gets jumped?” Lloyd added.

“I’ll go. It’s my fault.” Jay volunteered. Kai nodded, and the two set off.

Elsewhere...

Lucine’s P.O.V.

I sigh, and feel Zane put his hand on her shoulder in reassurance. Right now, I dislike being in crowds; or, rather, I just dislike being around people other than Master Garmadon and Zane. Shaking off my anxiety, I continue to walk through the crowd. Master Garmadon has instructed us to wait for the proper time to ambush another of the ninja. As such, Zane has taken me to Ninjago City Square to look for them.

“Do you know where they will be?” I ask, trying to remain unnoticed.

“I suspect they will have to come here eventually, whether for food or weapons. Either way, this should be a good place to start.” Zane answers. He leads me to a market and goes off to buy something. I stay against a wall, looking around.

“Oof!” A little girl runs into me. I nearly recoil; she looks very similar to me when I was her age; short brown hair, light grey eyes, and an air of innocence surrounding her. “Sorry, miss!”

Noting a ball at my feet, I gingerly pick it up and hand it to her. “Is this yours?” I ask softly.

“Yup! Thank you, miss!” The girl runs back to her mother, grabbing her mother’s hand.

I feel my heart ache. I wish I could be as innocent. Sighing again, Zane walks up to me. “I spotted the ninja. We should follow.”

“Of course.” I whisper.

No P.O.V.

Nya went into the parts shop, going to the desk. “I need the following things as fast as possible.” She handed a list to the man behind the desk.

Looking at the list, the man groaned. “These are going to take awhile to get in. Maybe in a week or so.”

Nya shook her head. “We need them today. Aren’t there spares in the back?”

“I suppose. I’ll check, but there’s no guarantee.” The man went back into the shelves, and Nya looked at Jay.

“Is there anything you want to get? I’m going to be a few minutes.” She told him.

Jay shrugged. “I’ll get us something to eat.” Pecking her cheek, Jay left the shop.

Outside, Lucine watched carefully as Jay exited. “Now.”

A few minutes later, the man in the shop handed a bag of parts to Nya. “That should be it.”

“Thank you.” Nya paid and left, only for someone to grab her bag. “HEY- COME BACK HERE!”

“Nya?” Jay turned to find Nya running into an alley. “Nya!” He ran after her, oblivious to the two tailing figures behind him.

“Give that back!” Nya ordered. The boy holding her bag look annoyed at her, but paled at seeing the two armed figures behind her. Trembling, he dropped the bag and ran off. “Good.” Nya muttered.

“Nya,” Jay’s mouth was covered by Zane, and his eyes widened as he began to thrash around.

“Jay? What’s,” Nya nearly screamed at seeing her boyfriend pinned to the wall by an angry Zane. “Let him go!”

Lucine grabbed her, forcing her to the ground via pressure point and holding her hands tightly behind her back. “Shh.” She whispered soothingly. “I’m sorry.”

Zane grabbed his shuriken, pointing it to Jay’s chest. “Time to go.” He growled. Zane drove his shuriken through Jay’s lungs, and a whistle was clearly audible as Jay struggled to breathe.

“JAY!” Nya broke free of Lucine, running to Jay’s dying figure. “Why? WHY?!” She cradled his head in her hands.

Crying, Jay attempted to speak, but the only sounds were his coughs and blood running into his lungs and down to the ground. His eyes slowly closed and he ceased moving. Nya sobbed, holding him closer to her. “Jay...”

Her eyes flaming with tears, Nya rose, enraged, and tried to strangle Lucine. Zane grabbed her from behind, putting his shuriken to her throat. “Shall I kill you as well?” He asked.

“No.” Lucine’s voice, while soft, was firm. “She will live.”

Nya nearly gasped, and Zane looked surprised. “Sister, she is the fire ninja’s sister. She,”

“It’s not her fault she is related to a murderer. She will live.” Lucine replied. Zane grunted, releasing Nya and knocking her out.

The two left, and by the time Nya awoke, the alleyway was deserted and rain was falling. She moved to Jay’s body, gently touching his cheek. Beginning to sob, she kissed his forehead. “I’ll kill her.” She said softly. “I’ll take them both out for you.”


	8. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay's death sends shock waves among the those who remain, and Lucine's decision to help Nya brings its' own share of problems...

“Nya?” Kai looked around Ninjago City. His sister had been gone for hours, and now he was worried. Lloyd was also searching, but two hours of searching was turning out nothing.

A small sniff caught his ears. Running into an alley, Kai’s eyes widened. His sister had her head against the corpse of his best friend and Nya’s boyfriend. Jay. “They killed him” She whispered. “They killed him right in front of me.”

Kai ran to her, hugging Nya tightly. “Did they hurt you?” He growled.

“No... T-they didn’t t-touch me” Nya sounded confused. “Z-Zane tried t-to... but the girl stopped him. She said I shouldn’t die.”

Pausing, Kai shook his head. “Let’s get you back to the ship” He told her.

Lloyd met up with them, finding Nya sobbing and Kai holding Jay’s dead body. Lloyd just sighed, and helped Kai carry the corpse to the hull, where Cole’s coffin was currently being held until burial. Once they finished with that, they met with Nya and Sensei Wu in the control room. “Nya, what happened?” Lloyd asked.

Nya wiped her eyes and took in a breath. “I got the parts I needed... And someone tried to mug me. After chasing after them I-I turned a-around... A-and s-saw Jay b-being pinned to t-the wall b-by Zane. The g-girl stopped h-him from k-kiling me, b-but I d-don’t know why.”

No one spoke until Kai slammed his fist on the table, causing a crack. “The little bitch!” He grunted.

Nya stayed quiet. She thought back to the girl’s words when she had convinced Zane to not kill her.

_ It’s not her fault she is related to a murderer. She will live. _

“But Kai’s not a murderer. What’s she talking about?” Nya wondered.

Far away...

Lucine remained in her room for the next few days. While she still had nightmares, they weren’t as bad as before. She closed her eyes, thinking back to when she’d spared Nya from Zane’s wrath.  _ At least I spared someone, though it wasn’t much. _ Lucine thought to herself. Sighing, she curled up in her bed before hearing Zane knock on her door.

“Lucine?” Zane walked inside, arms folded. “Why?”

“What do you mean?” Lucine asked, genuinely confused.

“Why did you have me spare the red ninja’s sister?” Zane’s voice, while calm, sounded vicious.

“She hasn’t done anything to us! Why kill her in the first place?” Lucine fought back.

“The simple fact she is related to that  _ murderer _ is reason enough, but the girl continues to stand by her brother and the other ninja!” Zane growled.

“She did nothing to us!” Lucine repeated.

Zane snorted. “She exists alongside her brother and assists them. Or have you forgotten what happened to our father?”

“STOP!” Lucine spat. “You cannot use the mere existence of a person to justify murdering them! I do agree she is loyal to the ninja and her brother. Does this mean Lloyd must also be killed? After all, he is quite loyal to the ninja and their sensei!”

“He is Lloyd’s uncle,” Zane began.

“And Kai is Nya’s brother!” Lucine slapped Zane across the cheek. “People make decisions. And yes, those decisions can be terrible... But you should look beyond it! See if something is lying beneath, and if perhaps they deserve to have a chance! People can do terrible things for good reasons! Don’t become as  _ ruthless _ as the ninja were to Father!” Fuming, Lucine slammed the door shut.

Lucine dug her fingers into her palm, curling her fingers into a fist.  _ He talks of taking revenge against anyone connected to my parents’ death. Ha! If not for the restraint and mercy I’d showed Nya, Zane would be dead! _ She grumbled. Locking the door, Lucine sulked, going to sleep.

For a few hours, Zane continued to knock on the door. “Lucine, open this door!” He yelled. When she didn’t answer, he stomped off.

A Serpentine saw him and stopped. “Issss there ssssomething you need?”

“Disappear!” Zane ordered. The Serpentine trembled before leaving.

Sulking like Lucine, Zane went to the simulation room, beating several of the Serpentine senseless before a low, firm voice was heard. “Enough.”

Lord Garmadon entered, and Zane hurriedly bowed. “Master, I apologize,”

“Come with me.” Lord Garmadon commanded. Bowing his head, Zane followed, and the injured Serpentine limped to the medical center in the headquarters. Lord Garmadon led Zane to his personal chambers. “Sit.”

Zane did so, and opened his mouth. “Master, I did not mean to take out my anger on the Serpentine. It was wrong and I apologize.”

“That’s not why I called you here. Can you explain this?” Lord Garmadon questioned. He pulled up a camera feed showing Lucine in her room, curled up in her bed, and Zane could see tears on her cheeks.

After a moment Zane sighed. “We... disagreed earlier.”

“Oh?” Lord Garmadon asked, interested.

“As you know, the blue ninja, Jay, is dead” Zane started. “However, there was also a girl there. Nya, the sister of the fire ninja and the Samurai.”

Lord Garmadon leaned forward. “And you killed her, I expect?”

“No” Zane’s answer surprised Lord Garmadon, but he merely nodded. “Lucine convinced me to not kill her.”

“Do you know why?” Lord Garmadon asked, intrigued.

Zane hesitated. “Lucine claims it does not matter Nya is related by blood to one of the ninja, and she did not kill our parents, so I should be more lenient with her. She used your son as an example, since he, of course, is related to their sensei, your brother.”

Lord Garmadon frowned. “I can see her reasoning behind her decision. But I find myself interested. Thank you, Zane.”

Nodding, Zane left, and that night tried again to talk to Lucine. But both her hallway door and the door connecting their rooms were locked. He sighed, and that night tried his best to sleep.

Not that he could. At first, Zane tried to meditate, but he soon noted soft, scared-sounding whimpers from the room next to his. Although Zane tried to ignore them, they quickly grew into screams. Zane bit his tongue, promising himself Lucine’s nightmare would pass, and he merely need to wait.

Yet throughout the night, her screams filled his ears. He very clearly heard her body tossing and turning in her bed, and Zane could imagine her limbs jerking uncontrollably. Finally, around sunrise, her screams subsided. Zane opened his eyes and knocked on the door quietly. “Lucine?” The door remained locked and, growing annoyed, Zane broke the lock effortlessly.

The sight Zane took in made him nearly choke. Lucine was huddled in her sheets, still sleeping. Her arms and legs had hit the wood and wall during her slumber, causing a variety of bruises. Her limbs had also been scratched raw, drawing blood which was smeared across her sheets. From the blood on the corner of her mouth, it seemed she had bitten her cheeks raw as well.

Furniture had been thrown across the room in what seemed to be a rage. Sighing again, Zane tapped Lucine’s shoulder. “Are you alright?” Zane asked quietly.

Lucine shifted, whispering. “No... Give them back! Stop!”

“Lucine, it’s me!” Zane said desperately.

“Stop! You’re hurting them! You’re killing them!” Lucine’s whispering grew to shouting. “Don’t!”

Shaking her shoulders, Zane panicked. “Lucine!” He shouted.

Finally, she quieted, and Lucine opened her eyes. “What... what’s going on?”

Zane opened his mouth, then closed it. “There is time before training. You should rest.” Feebly nodding, Lucine laid back down, and Zane returned to his room.

Leaning his head against the wall, Zane groaned.  _ I should not have mentioned Father. Now her nightmares will only grow worse. _

Quickly, Zane wrote a note to her, and told Lord Garmadon he would be going for a short walk. When he was out of the building, Lucine opened her eyes again. She looked at the note on her bloodstained sheets and read two words.

_ I’m sorry. _

Lucine burst into tears.  _ All of this is fake. _ She thought bitterly.  _ And I’m forcing Zane to believe it. If he knew the truth I would be dead in seconds. I wish none of this had ever happened! _


	9. Lucine's Error and Nya's Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think most of you can guess it from the chapter title, but major character death this chapter. Lucine and Zane initiate their final intended fatal assault...

Kai gritted his teeth. It had been three days since Jay had been killed, and Nya still refused to eat or leave her room, locking the door so no one could get in. “Nya? Come on, you need some food.” Kai pleaded.

“No!” His sister sat on her bed, crying. “Jay’s gone. Why should I bother trying to live?”

“Because he wouldn’t want you to give up! He would want you to stay alive.” Kai said desperately.

“Don’t you dare, DON’T YOU DARE SAY THAT!” Nya yelled. “HE DIED BECAUSE I WAS CARELESS! I DON’T DESERVE TO LIVE!”

“That’s not true and you know it! You didn’t know they would jump him and not you!” Kai argued.

When his sister didn’t answer, Kai sighed and went to the dining room, where Lloyd and Sensei Wu were waiting. “Nothing?” Lloyd asked. Kai nodded, and Sensei Wu stroked his beard.

“With only the two of you left, I fear our enemies may strike again, and soon.” Sensei Wu murmured.

Kai didn’t speak. He silently ate his food before grabbing Nya’s plate. “I’ll try to get her to eat.” He said to the others, leaving.

Nya’s room was still locked, but Kai slipped the food underneath. “Sis, you’ve got to eat.” He told her, going to his room.

Lying on his bed, Kai stared at the ceiling. Normally, Zane would be quietly reading, Cole would be making sure they were ready for the next day, and Jay would be cracking some stupid joke and making everyone laugh.

Now, however, there was complete silence. Every bed except Kai’s was empty, and the only sound was the occasional creak of the bunks. Kai groaned. “That girl needs to pay.” He mumbled to himself.  _ Zane too. _ He added silently.

Elsewhere...

Lucine’s P.O.V.

I walk to the weapons room, holding one of my daggers and a few of my knives. I sit patiently by the sharpening wheel, sharpening them to a tip. Zane comes in, though we don’t speak; him because he thinks I’m still angry at him, and me because of grief.

I keep reminding myself I saved Zane’s life, but another nagging voice in my head asks if he would be at all grateful if he knew who he really was. Biting my tongue to the point where it feels as though it’s going to split in two, I finish and turn to leave. Zane takes my place, and we continue to stay silent.

I go back to my room, sitting on my bed. The furniture still holds marks of being tossed around in my fury, although my bed sheets are clean and without blood. Holding my knees, I breathe slowly, closing my eyes. For a moment I feel calm, only for blaring alarms to startle me.

Zane opens my door. “Lucine, Master has requested our presence.”

“Coming.” I place my gem around my neck, gripping it tightly.

Master Garmadon meets both of us near the simulation room. “Take out the fire ninja and bring my son to me. Do not fail.” He presses.

“Yes, Master.” We leave, but while traveling Zane stops me.

“Lucine, I,”

“Whatever it is, it can wait.” I insist. I don’t want him to start apologizing or something; I might break down and admit to everything.

“No, it can’t.” Zane breathes in, looking at me. “I should not have yelled at you. It was-”

“Stop it.” I whisper. I feel myself beginning to waver.

“Please, Lucine, just listen.” Zane requests. I push past him.

“Don’t. Just... don’t.” I tell him, desperate. I run ahead, crying. It takes everything I have to not fall over sobbing.

_ Calm down, idiot! You shouldn’t be crying! _ I scold. By the time Zane catches up to me, I’ve stopped, but Zane stills pulls me into his arms.

“Don’t cry.” He whispers. I give in, lean into his chest, and finally I calm down.

“We should get going.” I whisper. Nodding, Zane leads the way.

Soon, we reach the ninja’s ship. I notice the red ninja, and my eyes narrow. He’s the person I’ve been waiting for; the one who surely caused the fire which killed my parents. Zane grips his shurikens tightly, snarling. “What this time?”

“Attack.” I growl.

Quickly and easily we get to the deck, behind where the red ninja is. He stops, turning around. “You!”

“Us.” I reply simply. The fire ninja unsheathes his sword, and attacks. I dodge effortlessly; we are both angered, but his controls him, while mine fuels me.

Zane takes up the rear, using his shurikens to distract the red ninja. Easily I slip behind him, ready to make the final blow.

“YOU!” I spin around, finding the red ninja’s sister. “YOU KILLED HIM!” She sprints toward me with rage filled eyes. I barely evade her, and she continues to attack.

The playing field more even, Zane tries to defeat the red ninja, but, seemingly inspired by his sister’s attacks on me, Zane cannot finish him. I, trying to not harm the girl, mainly avoid her attacks. If the red ninja’s sister was in her Samurai suit, I might be dead in seconds. Finally, I slip behind her, grasping a pressure point in her shoulder. The girl freezes and I lay her against the railing of the ship.

“Don’t move.” It’s not a demand or threat; it’s a plea, since I know Zane will kill her the moment she becomes a nuisance.

Returning to the fight, the odds fall in our favor, and Zane gets the fire ninja’s attention. I grab my best throwing knife, aim, and fire.

My eyes widen in horror. The red ninja’s sister, recovered from when I stalled her, pushes her brother out of the way. My knife buries itself in her chest, and she collapses.

“NYA!” The fire ninja rushes to her side. My knees buckle and I begin to sway. I feel faint and Zane catches me just as my eyes roll forward.

No P.O.V.

“Lucine!” Zane shook her shoulders, but she remained limp in his arms.

Kai looked at the two, enraged. “You lied! You said she wasn’t supposed to be killed!”

“I doubt my sister meant to harm her!” Zane argued. He lifted Lucine off the ground, glaring at Kai.

Taking off, Zane ran through the woods, holding Lucine gently. When he reached their headquarters, he gave a quick word to the Serpentine before going to his room. Once inside, Zane laid Lucine down on her bed, stroking her forehead. “Lucine... please be alright.”

For the rest of the night and most of the next day, Lucine slept. Every few hours, Zane checked on her, only to find she was still sleeping. He stayed awake through the night, thankful that, at the very least, she seemed to not be having any nightmares.

Finally, just before nightfall, Lucine awoke. But Zane would have preferred she hadn’t; Lucine awoke screaming her lungs out.


	10. Thoughts and Final Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nya's death, Lucine's resolve crumbles and she sets out on what she believes will be her final mission.

Lucine’s P.O.V.

I scream as I wake. I look around, and begin shaking.

Everything comes back to me; my knife entering the fire ninja’s sister. I never even knew her name, yet I’d defended her from Zane’s wrath. Worthless, that’s what my effort was. She ended up dying at my hand rather than Zane’s, which is something I can never forgive.

“Lucine?” Zane enters my room, and cups my cheeks. “You’re deathly pale.”

“I... I-I need to be alone right now.” I whisper. Zane begins to protest and I plead with him. “Please, Zane.”

Slowly he nods, hesitating, before leaving the room. I fall onto my bed, closing my eyes.  _ I killed her. I killed her without reason. It this what I’ve become? A emotionless, cold-hearted murderer who murders only for the sake of killing? _ I wonder. Shivering, I rub my arms, but no warmth comes. I curl up, whimpering softly.

“Wake up! Lucine!” My eyes fly open, finding Zane by my bedside. “You were having another of your nightmares.”

“I know.” I hiccup, wiping my eyes. Zane, surprised I don’t deny having a nightmare, doesn’t move for a moment. He then pulls me close to him.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Zane insists.

“I threw the knife. I was the one who killed her.” I whisper.

Zane bites his lip, rubbing my back. “It was something you weren’t able to control. She chose to save her brother’s life and you know that.”

“It doesn’t matter.” I murmur.

Before Zane can respond, the intercom blares. “Lucine, please come to my office AT ONCE.” Master Garmadon orders.

Gulping silently, I rise. “I can go.” Zane offers.

“No. I’ll be fine.” I tell him.

On the way, since it’s a good five minute walk, I calm myself. No doubt I’m in for a talk, one which will not be pleasant. I reach the door leading to Master Garmadon’s chambers, breathe in deeply, and turn the knob.

Master Garmadon looks at me with a calm expression. I bow my head, unable to look into his eyes; here is the man who taught me everything I know, gave me the most sweet revenge I’ve been seeking since my parents’ death and when it mattered most I come back victorious, I failed him. For a few more moments, silence is the only thing to be heard in the room until Master Garmadon breaks it, speaking very softly. “Rise.”

Slowly, I raise my head. His eyes are dark, angry, yet his expression is calm. It chills me. “Master?” I ask, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

“You failed.” Master Garmadon speaks calmly.

“Yes.” I murmur.

“Why? In your past tests, and in simulations, you showed no disgust or even regret at harming or killing someone. What has changed?” Master Garmadon.

“What has changed?” He asks again.

_ So many things. _ I gained a brother. I killed an innocent girl. My nightmares grew worse. I developed a conscience. My ice heart melted, and the locks of its chest were picked. When all this began, all I could think about was revenge. I killed the Serpentine generals effortlessly.

But then Zane. I pitied him. I thought he was being controlled by the ninja, forced to harm. Now I know he was a brother to them, as he is to me. He chose to assist them, chose to be by their side.

Then the fire ninja’s sister. The girl I never knew, not even her name. I spared her from Zane, trying to prove to myself I still had a ounce of decency in me. Then I killed her, even if by accident. Killed her in front of her brother.

Thinking back, I remember the look on Cole’s father’s face. The look of horror.  _ Wasn’t it one I’d had only a couple months ago? _ It had been unnecessarily harsh, even for me. The look on the fire ninja’s sister when Zane slaughtered the blue ninja, Jay, before her eyes. I’d stayed behind, watching her and making sure nothing happened. Seen her vow to kill me and Zane, a vow she wasn’t able to fulfill due to me.

And the nightmares. The painful visions of my mind. My parents being killed, either by fire, or lightning, or the earth swallowing them whole. While I was always, always, encased in ice, unable to move. I’d always wake up crying, often with bloodstained sheets from my movements. I would deny I’d had them to Zane, who just wanted to help.

I close my eyes. “Nothing, Master. I will make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Master Garmadon grins. “Good. I shall send you to kill the fire ninja in a few days. Then you must kill my brother, bringing my son back to me.”

“Yes, Master.” I bow and leave, returning to my room. Zane’s in his, likely sleeping at this late hour. I lie down on my bed, thinking.

I know what I need to do. I need to die. And there’s only one person I’m willing to die to. I put my jewel on my chest of drawers, waiting for sunrise. I also leave my weapons on my bed, taking only the locket of my mother and Zane’s memory switch. My killer will use it to bring Zane to his senses, and maybe one day I’ll be remembered with something other than scorn and hatred.

The morning is beautiful, and the air sweet. My last day alive. I walk to my destination, never looking back.


	11. Plans Are Torn to Ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucine has made her decision; she will die for her crime of murdering an innocent, die to the very man she believes killed her parents. But she forgets that there is still one person left to ensure her survival...

Lucine’s P.O.V.

I slowly walk through the forests nearby where Zane and the Serpentine are. My feet drag across the ground before I begin to speed up. Before long I’m running. Running into the hands of Death himself.

Leaving the woods behind me, I see Ninjago City in the distance. I break into a sprint, tears flowing down my cheeks. I feel myself leaving everything behind. Finally, I reach the city, and allow myself to pause. Panting, I lean against a wall and look around. Few people are outside, likely due to fear from the ninja assassinations and the night.

There’s little chance of him appearing tonight, or even tomorrow. I’d have to wait; too risky to send a message. And unlikely he would come willingly by invitation. I slip into an abandoned building, resting by a window.

The next morning...

Slowly, my eyes flutter open. I move my limbs around, getting up off the floor. It’s still early, just after dawn; I lean against the doorway, opening my mother’s locket. Inside is a picture of me as a baby, and both my parents smiling. Closing it, I kiss the cold silver, thinking back to my parents.  _ I’ll be with you soon. I promise. _

I move outside, finding still very few people around. I feel exposed without the gem around my neck, but shake off the feeling.

Looking around, I’m surprised; the fire ninja is right in the heart of Ninjago City. His eyes are clouded, and I feel guilt rushing back into me. I’ll have to tail him, and once there’s no one else around, he can kill me.

Elsewhere...

No P.O.V.

Zane awoke, fully rested. “Lucine?” He asked, knocking on the door. “Lucine, you need to wake up.”

No response. Sighing, Zane forced the lock open, only to gap. The bed was empty, and her gemstone on the dresser. Panicking, he flew out of the room, running to Lord Garmadon’s chambers. “Master!”

Lord Garmadon looked at him worriedly. “Zane, what troubles you?”

“Lucine is gone!” Zane gasped. “Can you find her?”

After a moment of shock, Lord Garmadon nodded. “I placed a tracer on her when you both first came here. I should be able to see where she is.” He brought up a map, showing Lucine’s location.

“Ninjago City.” Zane breathed. “Thank you, Master.”

Zane ran out of the room, still in a panic.  _ Lucine is not in her right mind. If I don’t do something and quickly... _ Shaking his head to clear it, Zane ran outside, heading for Lucine’s location.

Back in Ninjago City...

Lucine’s P.O.V.

Slowly, I follow the red ninja. He leads me out of the city, holding flowers in his right hand. Soon we’re in an isolated forest, and I realize the only reason he was in the city was to buy the flowers.

A graveyard appears, and my heart plummets. I remember seeing the graves of my parents mere months ago. The sadness and regret I’d felt. It was after that day I’d set my heart in stone. Now it was nothing more than dust.

Tears run down my cheeks, and I place my locket down on the ground by the entrance, a final tribute to the dead I killed who rest here. Getting up, I look back towards the fire ninja.

He’s at a set of graves near the middle, looking sadly at the three. I stand behind one of the yew trees, feeling the guilt continue to pile up as I read the writings on the graves.

_ Cole Hence _

_ Born: November 30, 1994 _

_Died: July 13, 2013_

_Rest in eternal peace._

_ Jay Walker _

_ Born: April 1, 1995 _

_ Died: July 16, 2013 _

_ Rest in eternal peace. _

_ Nya Hayes _

_ Born: July 14, 1996 _

_ Died: July 20, 2013 _

_ Rest in eternal peace. _

I watch as he places the flowers at his sister’s grave. Nya. That was her name. I watch as the fire ninja begins to silently cry, lamenting over the death of his friends and sister. “It’s just me, now.” He whispers quietly. “Lloyd and Sensei Wu are gone. They’re safe, and I’m going to kill her.” He clenches his fist. “I’ll probably see you guys soon.”

Hot tears spill down my face. He thinks I’m going to kill him too; and if I hadn’t killed his sister, I might have killed him. Finally, I muster up the courage I need.

“Hello.” I whisper. Without any noise, he turns slowly.

“What do you want?” He asks, gritting his teeth.

“Follow.” I turn and run. I make sure my pace isn’t very fast, and the fire ninja easily begins to catch up to me. I speed up, turning the corner into an alleyway. Dead end. Perfect.

I turn around and the fire ninja is standing at the entrance of the alley, sword drawn. “Is this supposed to be some sort of trap?”

“No.” I hold my hands up in surrender. “Go ahead.”

The fire ninja eyes me suspiciously. “Why are you letting me kill you?”

“Because you’re the only one left to do it.” I whisper. “I’m unarmed.”

Walking towards me, the fire ninja puts his blade to my neck. Kai, that’s his name. “What did you do to Zane?”

“The memory switch is in my pocket. Kill me and use it to give him back his memories.” I plead. “I need to die. I  _ deserve _ to die.  _ Please _ .”

The fire ninja, Kai, nods. “Thank you.”

I close my eyes, and vision the red ninja raising the blade. My ears pick up footsteps, but I ignore them.

Until they become important.

Blood is spit on my face and my eyes fly open. A shuriken is buried in the Kai’s chest, the sharp tip shining out of his chest. Zane pushes it upward, and Kai gasps, choking on his own blood. “Clever. You waited for Lucine to be weak. You forgot me.”

The red ninja slumps, landing at my feet and pooling blood at my feet. I sway, and Zane catches me just before I fall over. “How’d you find me?” I manage.

“Master Garmadon.” Zane answers. “We need to get you back. You’re vulnerable, and need rest.”

I don’t argue, allowing him to lead me back.  _ So close. So... close! SO CLOSE! _ I repeat a thousand times in my mind. Zane leads me to my room, making me promise to stay in bed until I get some rest.

I can’t even get the rest, though, since Master Garmadon calls me into his chambers. Likely to question me again. I walk to his office, fingers digging into my palms in fear. “Lucine.” Master Garmadon’s voice is calm, as before. Something  _ is _ off, but I don’t try to distinguish it. “Good work.”

I’m completely taken aback.  _ Good work? GOOD WORK?! _ My heart begins beating faster. “What do you mean?” I ask, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

“It was quite clever. Going after the fire ninja himself. I suppose the only reason Zane killed him was since you didn’t get the chance. Well done.” Master Garmadon gestures to the door. “Get some well deserved rest.”

Nodding slowly, I turn around, going back to my room. I stumble into my bed, closing my eyes and surrendering myself to sleep.


	12. Hollow Existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ninja lie dead, Lucine's parents avenged. But how has victory treated Lucine?

Zane’s P.O.V.

Two months have passed, and Lucine and I are still searching for the green ninja Lloyd and his uncle. Master Garmadon has finally pinpointed their location, and we are traveling there.

Lucine is silent; she has been mostly silent since her brush with death. She rarely eats and her nightmares have grown worse. It’s all I can do to force her to eat and train. I still fear she will go out and try again to be killed.

“Zane? We’re almost there.” Lucine whispers in her hoarse, soft voice. I nod, savoring the sound of her not often heard voice.

“I know, sister.” I grab her hand, and we find our targets; they are resting, hiding, inside a small cavern on the edge of Ninjago. After a moment, I make a decision and look to Lucine. “Lucine, go find our other target.”

Lucine is confused by the look she gives me. “I’ll be fine.” She promises, but I shake my head.

“I will find them. Please.” I insist. Finally, Lucine nods, taking off in another direction.

Once she’s out of sight, I grab one of my shurikens and descend towards the cave. My eyes narrow at seeing the green ninja training with his uncle. I go down further, taking aim.

Suddenly the green ninja, Master Garmadon’s son, looks up and spots me. Enraged, he fires lightning at me, which I dodge just in time. “Zane, you traitor!” He yells. Surprised, I pause, and get thrown off my feet by an earthquake. Grunting, I realize sending off Lucine was a bad idea. The next attack gets me in the chest, and I quickly decide I have no other choice. I throw my shuriken, and it catches the young boy on his arm. While he howls in pain, his uncle tries to help, allowing me to get closer.

The old man looks up, saddened. “Zane, I do not know what has made you like this. Come back to the correct side.”

Angered, I throw another of my shurikens into the old man’s chest. “I am on the correct side!” I swiftly knock out the young boy, praying Lucine has an easier time than me.

Lucine’s P.O.V.

Though I protested against leaving Zane, inside I’m sighing with relief; another death or sight of human blood and I might break down again. Our other target is far away, in Ninjago City; one of the few who didn’t flee. Slowly, I walk through the city streets. The few people there shuffle, nearly running to finish quickly. You never know when the ninja’s mysterious assassin might appear.

Unlike my earlier days, I wear a cloak now. My gem is still around my neck, but the cloak offers a sense of security. Inside, you can’t see me. You don’t  _ want _ to see me. And that’s just the way I like it; no one looking twice at me.

Since that fateful day when the red ninja died, I’ve given up. On life, and on death. Zane is the reason I’m still alive; he practically forces food down my throat and often will drag me into the medical center to get supplements. Obviously, I’m thinner and sleep for hours on end to recover my energy. Now I just hope I’ll be strong enough for the task at hand.

I slip inside the Ninjago History Museum, gently passing by people. I walk forward slowly, looking around at different doors. After a minute, I notice a door labeled ‘staff’. Perfect.

Slipping inside, I see a gray-haired woman pouring coffee at a desk. Her slouched posture tells me I’m not the only person lacking energy. I grab my favorite dagger from my side, holding it tightly. “Misako.”

The woman turns, sighing. Lines under her eyes mirror my own. “Who are you?” She asks. Before I get to answer, she notes the dagger in my hand and her look softens. “You’re my husband’s assassin, aren’t you?”

I grip the dagger more tighter. “Don’t resist. You’re coming with me.”

“You don’t have to do this.” The woman insists. “You can stop.”

My knuckles turn white from my death grip. “Just shut up and come with me!” I hiss.

“Listen, I can help you.” She tells me. I snap, switching the dagger to my left hand and punching her in her gut. I like the feeling of anger; better than the feelings of regret and sorrow.

“Stop talking.” The only people who could help me are dead, and mentioning them makes me angry. I pull out a medallion Master Garmadon gave me, shining it in the woman’s face. Her eyes cloud over and she falls onto the floor, unconscious. I drag her outside where Serpentine take over, carrying the woman back. I follow at a distance, which both I and the Serpentine prefer.

Once we arrive, I go to my room and notice Zane carrying Master Garmadon’s son over his shoulder. His shoulder is red with blood, and I avert my eyes. Zane notices, and puts the young boy down, mopping up the blood as well as he can with his sleeve. Shaking my head, I grab a soft towel from the bathroom, putting it under water before gently applying it to the boy’s shoulder. “Master Garmadon won’t be happy.” I murmur softly. Zane shrugs, leaving the room as the boy stirs, opening his eyes.

“Where am I? Who’re you?” He asks, suspicious. I avert my eyes, turning my head away.

“It’s not important. Be quiet.” I whisper.

The boy’s eyes narrow. “You’re that assassin, aren’t you?!” He lunges, only to cry out in pain at the muscle of his shoulder being strained by his wound.

“Stay still.” I warn, cleaning up the fresh blood. The boy snorts.

“Why should you care?” He snarls.

Biting my lip, I don’t answer, wrapping the towel around his wound, tight enough it won’t slip off and lose enough it won’t hurt. Zane re-enters, crossing his arms across his chest. “Master Garmadon requests our presence.”

I nod, removing my hood, and Zane throws the boy over his shoulder. The Serpentine hand the woman back over to me, and we walk in silence until we reach the main chamber. Master Garmadon sits on his throne, looking down at us. “Release my son, Zane.” He orders.

Zane does so, and the boy tries to run only for Serpentine to restrain him. “How could you, dad?!” He shouts, beginning to cry.

Avoiding the question, Master Garmadon looks angrily at Zane. “Why did you harm him?”

“I would not have been able to subdue him otherwise.” Zane answers. Master Garmadon turns to me, and I motion to the woman.

“Garmadon.” The woman bows, and Master Garmadon smiles.

“Misako. Lloyd, meet your mother. We can be a family again.” He tells his son, who spits on the floor.

“I hate you! You had them kill my friends! Even your own brother!” Lloyd yells. I turn away, willing myself to not look at them.

“Silence!” Master Garmadon shouts. “I did this so we could be together as a family.”

Zane walks forward, daring Lloyd to shout again. He does, crying, “You’ve been absent my entire life and so has my mother! I don’t want to be a family!”

I slip outside, trying to breathe evenly. In a twisted way, this is all my fault. I feel someone place their hands on my shoulders. “Lucine, please don’t blame yourself.” Zane begs. I lean against him, feeling my legs unable to support my body.

“But I’m to blame.” I insist.

“The ninja who killed our father are to blame.” Zane steps in front of me with pleading eyes. “I know you feel you should die because of the red ninja’s sister. But please, we’ve already lost our parents. I don’t want to lose my sister.” He whispers.

Immediately I realize that, while my cause may have been to avenge someone I killed, it was selfish. I have made Zane believe I’m his only family, and it would be wrong to abandon him now. “I’m... I’m sorry.” I reply, closing my eyes.


	13. The Random Chapter Which Exists Purely Due to An Old Poll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the only reason this chapter was written is because back on Fanfiction, when it was first being written, I held a poll in which people could vote on who might die and/or be saved. That poll created this chapter, which, ironically enough, contains no character death thanks to the late intervention of a flamer.

Lucine’s P.O.V.

Months have passed. Lloyd, refusing to go along with his father’s ideas, is in the Serpentine’s dungeons, not exactly in the most miserable conditions, but not in the best either.

Zane still watches my every move, though he doesn’t have to force food down my throat anymore. I try my best to stay alive, and somewhat healthy, which isn’t hard.

What  _ is _ hard is watching the innocent people. Master Garmadon easily took control of Ninjago with the absence of the ninja, and everyone submits to him. Of course, that doesn’t mean there is no resistance. Several groups have formed, trying to conquer him, one led by the black ninja’s father. I shudder to think of the day I have to face them.

In our service, Master Garmadon has rewarded us with eternal life. Now, Zane and I patrol the streets, looking for people trying to rise up.

There’s a reason we split up; I can only be merciful when Zane isn’t watching. It’s been spread by rumors on the street; get caught by the white assassin and you’re dead. Get caught by the cloaked assassin and you might live.

I walk down a familiar alleyway, listening as sounds creep to my ears. “I can’t believe the ninja are gone.” A voice whispers sadly.

“I thought it was just a rumor! But without them, we’ve got no chance!” Another grumbles.

“Hah! I could beat those assassins.” A pompous voice brags.

My fists tighten. “Be quiet, idiot!” Someone insists.

“Please, I could do it with one hand behind my back.” The voice says casually. “Lord Garmadon is an idiot, I could beat him too.” I sneak to the corner, and look into the alleyway to find the voice’s owner a tall, wimpy looking man with puffy brown hair. He punches someone as if to prove his strength. “I’ll take them all on.”

I hear an angered snarl and find Zane behind me. “Would you like the honor, sister?” Zane asks.

“With  _ pleasure _ .” I growl. This one’s an idiot and far from an innocent. We enter the alleyway, causing several to look up in horror.

“P-Please, have mercy!” A woman begs, holding her child close.

The man, losing his bravado, pales, and tries to run, only for Zane to catch him. “What was that you said?”

“N-nothing!” He  _ squeaks _ .

I whip out one of my knives, holding it to his throat. “I heard you insult my master, my brother, and me.”

The man trembles, and Zane swiftly knocks him out. As he carries the unconscious man back to where he will receive punishment, I look to the others in the alley. “Don’t hurt us, please!” A man clutches the woman, whose son is shaking.

I place a finger to my lips. “Don’t speak us this and we won’t say anything.” I promise.

They nod hurriedly, scattering, and I follow Zane back to the Serpentine dungeons. “Who issss thissss?” The Serpentine captain asks.

“Someone who needs punishment.” Zane answers. Nodding, the Serpentine opens a cell and Zane throws the man in, who is still unconscious. “Let us go.”

I hesitate. “I’ll come in a moment.” I reply. Zane lifts an eyebrow but nods, going ahead.

Once he’s out of sight, I dismiss the Serpentine and go to the cell closest to the imperial palace, the place where Master Garmadon and his wife live. Their son, Lloyd, sits in the corner, and glares at me. “What do you want?”

In response I slip a small bag through the bars. “Nothing said.” I respond.

Lloyd continues to glare, and I take my leave. In the bag was a few sugared candies; I heard from Master Garmadon how he has a sweet tooth, so I smuggle some in whenever I can. A weak form of penitence, but the only thing I can afford.

When the sun rises, Zane and I leave the apartment we share and visit the Serpentine, who have the captive man drugged. “What sssshall we do with him?” They question.

I turn to Zane, who smiles grimly.

About two hours later...

The man awakens, and screams as he realizes he’s hanging upside down. “Ah! Let me go! I am Grand Sensei Dareth, and I,”

I throw one of my knives at the tree where he is being held, and the man shuts his mouth. “How is this what he deserves?” I ask Zane.

“Without water, he will die in a few days.” Zane replies. He smirks. “And only inches from the fresh drink he will need.”

I smile. The man, Dareth, is hanging by a tree, ropes around his ankle, so his arm just barely misses the water of a freshwater lake below him. “True.”

We leave, checking in regularly. The idiot wastes his strength by shouting at all hours, making it so by day five he is weak. “I... am... Grand...” The idiot passes out, and Zane snorts.

“He’s not supposed to pass out.” He mutters.

I shrug. “Then cut him loose. I have an idea of my own.”

As it is, one of the men from the alleyway is happy to cut him down in exchange for some extra food; with Master Garmadon in charge, everyone works in predetermined jobs, and are given food rations for pay. Obviously, extra is hard to come by.

Once cut down, the idiot has enough sense to wake up and gulp down water. Two Serpentine grab electric eels, having them shock the water and electrocute the imbecile. He screams like a small girl, which does amuse me, and after several more shocks in lying flat on his stomach, smoking.

“I think that’s enough.” I tell Zane, who agrees. We fish him out of the water, and I punch him until he wakes up. “Get out of our sight or you die.”

Shrieking, the man scrambles up and runs. We leave, going back to our apartment and find Master Garmadon waiting for us.

“Some workmen have requested to stitch a man’s mouth shut. They claim he deserves it.” He looks to us, showing a picture of the man we just left.

Zane smirks, and I shrug.  _ It will keep him and others out of trouble. _ “Let them do it.” I say.

Master Garmadon smiles cruelly, leaving me and Zane alone.


	14. The End of this Part of the Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years have passed, and Garmadon has achieved control. Lucine lives to serve, and only to serve. But one person hasn't forgotten her tragedy. One person seeks to tell her the truth. A truth which has been buried...

Lucine’s P.O.V.

If you asked me how much time has passed, I wouldn’t be able to tell you.

A month?

A year?

A decade?

Time unravels for me. Being immortal means waking up every morning and seeing the exact same face in the mirror.

Nothing has happened for a very long time. Resistance died out quickly, as while their lives may be less satisfying, under Master Garmadon’s rule there is no war. No crime. No violence. Obey the law and nothing terrible will happen. The last unnatural death was a man who lost his life to suicide; either that or because he was unable to eat or drink due to stiches on his mouth. Nobody really cared anyway.

Zane and I continue with our lives. Lloyd is the only thing that tells me time is passing; each day he grows older, refusing his father’s plea to rule by his side. He continues to age, now around the age Zane seems to be.

Today when I awaken, however, its to the sound of explosions. Flying out of bed, I grab my favorite dagger and run to the door. Zane quickly follows, and rather than dress I grab my gem.

The sight isn’t pretty; a building has blown up. It reminds me all too well of my apartment years ago. I shiver, clenching my fists to avoid running away. The Serpentine come forward, having inspected the damage. “There were no cassssualties... Just asssshes...”

Zane frowns. “You can go back to the apartment; I’ll handle this.”

Nodding, I return, but as I lock the door someone coughs. “I’ve been waiting.”

I gasp, spinning around, dagger in hand. An old man is standing by the counter. An unmarked file is lying on the counter beside him. “Who are you?”

“Someone who wants you to see the truth.” The old man gestures to the file. “You might find this interesting.”

“What is it?” I insist.

“Read it.” The old man turns and leaves. Once he does, I nearly slap myself.  _ Idiot! You should have restrained him at the very least! _

Sighing, I move to the file. Nothing about it seems special; slowly, I open it, and look at the first paper in the pile, yellowed with age.  _ Burning of apartment building on 900 Main Street _ .

I pale.  _ The burning. My parents. _ I tremble slightly, grabbing the counter for support. Breathing deeply, I remove the other papers. The next paper is a report from the officer who investigated for foul play.

_ Fire began at apartment 201. Two people found inside, nearly unrecognizable. Cause of death: combustion within room. _

I close my eyes, filling the flames of my nightmares touch me again. After a moment I frown; how could they have died from an explosion? Shaking my head to clear it, I pick up another of the papers; this time from the energy company which supplied to the apartment building.

_ Cause of fire due to gas leak. The gas was lit by an unknown source, and the resulting explosion caused the fire. Non-intentional explosion. _

My trembling makes me slowly sink to my knees. A gas leak... Something as trivial as that killed my parents...

And I smelled it.

I can still remember that day. The smell of rotten eggs... No, gas! I smelled the gas!

My dad... He smoked... And I’d made sure to get an apartment which allowed smoking... He must have taken out his lighter... and...

The papers slide out of my hands onto the floor. Hot tears, tears I haven’t felt in so long, rush down my cheeks as I begin to sob.

It was my fault. I’d smelled it. I should have told someone. If I had... “They would have lived...” I whisper.

And the people I killed. The ninja and the fire ninja’s sister. They had nothing to do with it. If anything, they might have... might have been there to  _ help. _

I’m a murderer. Nothing more, nothing less. I scream and tear at my arms, digging my nails at my skin, as if my pain will bring them back. After few minutes my throat is raw from my screams and my skin raw from my nails and blood.

Wiping away my tears while trying to not spread the blood onto my cheeks, I rise, going to my bedroom and opening the drawer of my nightstand. Inside is Zane’s memory switch; the metal still gleams and holds no rust as I clean it regularly, as if knowing I would need to use it one day.

Placing it inside an envelope, I grab a piece of paper. I write a short letter, placing it in the envelope which holds the memory switch. I also take a set of blueprints from the folder, Zane’s blueprints, and fold them then place them in the envelopes. In my neatest script I pen  _ I’m so sorry _ on the envelope, putting it on the counter.

I turn off the light slowly, then grab a pistol from my drawer. I’ve had one all my life; now it would help me right the wrongs I had committed. Loading it with a single bullet, I place the gun against my head and pull the trigger.

Hours later...

Zane walked into his and his sister’s apartment. He carried food in large bags, and frowned at seeing the lights off. Sighing, he placed the bags down and turned on the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the original author's note ending this story was one do0m and I worked hard on, I decided to include it, even though the rest have been excluded.
> 
> ... AND WE’RE DONE! Yes, we leave it here!... Okay maybe not, possible sequel.  
> Also... Ginger (Guest), I apologize. Clearly your review WAS, in fact, a flame. Also, if you had not seen earlier... we did have Dareth die in the end. I apologize again if you had not noticed this. But, note: this was NOT a story to please. THIS WAS A STORY FOR ME AND DO0M TO LET OUT OUR INNER SOCIOPATHS AND PLAY WITH DEATH! (insert evil laugh here). And I actually DID manage to spare him from do0m’s torture... LANE PUT THE WOOD CHIPPER AWAY! We’re not using it on Dareth! And the same to all the other stuff!  
> *Lane/do0m sadly drives the wood chipper back into the garage.*  
> Anyway... the way we killed Dareth was actually, quite merciful when in comparison to the deaths of the ninja,  
> *do0m puts away her collection of sharp, pointy objects, including her favorite chainsaw, ‘Spikey’*  
> As it was painless! Cole died from blood loss, Jay from blood running into his lungs with a shuriken going through his lungs.  
> *do0m returns the cement roller to the construction company, sighing “But they were such beautiful plans…”*  
> Nya died with a knife in her chest, Kai died with a shuriken being dragged up his chest FROM BEHIND. Sensei Wu... probably blood loss, or because a shuriken killed his heart (lots of shurikens).  
> *do0m releases the Kraken back into the sea, saying, “Good-bye, old friend,”*  
> Dying of starvation/thirst would be peaceful compared to those. And besides! We’re allowing him to die rather than live in a world where there is a dictator and no freedom! That’s something, right?  
> *do0m puts disassembles and puts away her combine-harvester. don’t ask us why she has one, we have no idea*  
>  Now... as mentioned above, a few people asked for a sequel, so one is possible! So, I will be holding a poll on my page, and depending on the results, we may provide a short sequel. Okay, from me, AnimeLover1321, goodbye!  
> *in the background, do0m waves with a sad smile on her face and a large, titanium sledgehammer in her hand*  
> I SAID PUT THEM ALL AWAY, LANE!  
> *she sighs, muttering “you never let me have ANY fun”*  
> (Do0m would like to point out she has no particular feelings about Dareth, having never watched enough of the show to actually see him, however, she likes sharp, pointy and/or dangerous things, and AnimeLover1321 gave her an excuse)  
> (And AnimeLover1321 would like to point out that DO0M TOLD HER TO MAKE THE STORY IN THE FIRST PLACE, as originally, this was going to be a happier, fluffier story where nobody died.)  
> (do0m smiles innocently.)  
> (AnimeLover1321 rolls her eyes, thus ending the fic)


End file.
